vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Samuelonia Football Association
The Royal Samuelonia Football Association (The RSFA) is the governing body of football in Samuelonia. It was formed in 195 and organises the men's and women's national teams, as well as the Samuelonian Football League and all levels of football in Samuelonia. The current president of RSFA is Rudi Brendtvold. The RSFA joined IVEFA in 301, and ULFA in 308. Overview The RSFA governs all professional and amateur football clubs in Samuelonia. All of Samuelonia's professional and amateur football clubs must be members of the Football Association. The RSFA is responsible for the appointment of the management of the Samuelonia's men's and women's national teams, the organization of the King's Cup (the nation's most prestigious cup competition), and is the governing body of the 10 professional divisions. The RSFA is also responsible for grassroots level football, including schools, colleges, university, junior and park league football. History The RSFA was founded in 195 by Sir Francisco Della Montlivio. The original concept was 6 football clubs in one division named the Royal St Samuel Football League. Since those days when the RSFA was a tiny comitee, the association has grown from strength to strength and now has 200 professional football teams and a whole host of womens, youth and amateur branches. The RSFA chose not to join IVEFA originally after the clubs voted against joining, fearing that the number of international fixtures would interrupt the domestic league. However, after huge pressure from supporters, RSFA voted to apply for IVEFA membership and was accepted in 301. The RSFA was the driving force in the creation of the Union of Longerath Football Associations in 308. International See: Samuelonia national football team The RSFA is responsible for the running if international football in Samuelonia. The RSFA selects the manager and coaching staff, along with the organisation of international football friendlies. Domestic Domestic League Royal Premier Division of Samuelonia RSSFA Division 2 Division 3 Division 4 Division 5 Division 6 Division 7 Division 8 Division 9 Division 10 Each division consist's of 24 teams and from each division the top two teams are automaticaly promoted and 3rd to 6th enter a playoff competition in which one team will also gain promotion. In all divisions, three teams will be relegated. Below Division 10 is the Royal Amateur Football Premier League in which the top two teams win promotion into Division 10 and a 3rd team is also promoted after winning the play-off, as with the professional division play-off system. The Royal Amateur Football Premier League, Division 1 and Division 2 consists of 20 teams per division. Below the RAF Division 2 is the RAF Northern Division, Eastern Division, Southern Division and Western Division. From these regional divisions, 1 team from each regional division is promoted to the RAF Division 2. The Amateur Football League is a pyramid system going all the way down to grass roots football. Amateur football in St. Samuel is governed by the Royal St Samuel Amateur Football Association. Current Premier Division Clubs * AC Solina * AFC Saxonia * Bretonium City FC * Edmundrock FC * Ellihammer City FC * Francguard FC * Freundhampton FC * Guildford City FC * Hackneymouth FC * Mariamburg City FC * Mariamburg United FC * Monmouth City FC * Montopauli FC * Oskalilly City FC * Rockhampton FC * San Di Angelo FC * Trollington FC * Véoncy Bay FC * Rochester City FC * Brighton Rovers FC * Islaburg City FC * Leonforte FC * Barnymouth FC * Dartmouth FC Current Division 2 Clubs * FC Marianopoli * Dagenhelm FC * Saint Naziare FC * Avonsea FC * FC Charlemont * Rudolphtine FC * Saint Malo FC * Orleansburg FC * Chichester City FC * Ethancourt FC * Saxonburg FC * Edmunton FC * Boltonburg FC * Cruisberg FC * Davonburg FC * Falkenberg FC * FC Aragona * Hamdenrock FC * Whitehaven FC * Francisco City FC * Lyonsburg FC * Avendorf FC * Gildenport FC * 313/314 Season - Promoted: Leonforte FC (1st), Barnymouth FC (2nd), Dartmouth FC (3rd) Relegated: Francisco Bay FC (22nd), Korstenberg FC (23rd), Charlestown City FC (24th) Current Division 3 Clubs * Francisco Bay FC * Korstenberg FC * Charlestown City FC * Avastine City FC * Axmouth FC * Caldentyne FC * Castlestone FC * West Charlestown FC * FC Atalantica * Fort Scotia FC * FC Kia-West * FC Ottadorf * Lyonaisia FC * Montfort FC * Naittenhofen City FC * Oakmouth FC * Greenbay FC * Drakenguard FC * Port Anchorhead FC * Saint Germanier FC * South Lake FC * Rossalyne City FC * Donaldein Athletic FC * Eldinangelo FC Previous seasons * 313/314 - Promoted: Lyonsburg FC (1st), Avendorf FC (2nd), Gildenport FC (3rd) Relegated: James Bay FC (22nd), FC Dalmandy (23rd), Wolf Bay FC (24th) * 312/313 - (1st) Orleansburg FC (2nd) Saxonburg FC (3rd) Ethancourt FC Current Division 4 Clubs * James Bay FC * FC Dalmandy * Wolf Bay FC * Phillipeville FC * Elyburg * FC Sarradina * FC Celticago * Saint-Remy FC * Hampton Vale * Ibelin Royals * Kingston City * Knightsbridge * Oldenfort * Orangeborg * Rosamilian United * Holdanwick FC * Samuelsburg * San Angelica * San Mariano * Velémont * AC Emiliano * Kasselburn FC * Sampdovia FC * Unionburg FC Previous seasons *313/314 - Promoted: Rossalyne City FC (1st), Donaldein Athletic FC (2nd), Eldinangelo FC (3rd) Relegated: Gunterberg (22nd), Kerslake Town (23rd), Robcastle (24th) *312/313 - (1st) Fort Scotia FC (2nd) Drakenguard FC (3rd) Gildenport FC Current Division 5 Clubs * Gunterberg, Kerslake Town, Robcastle * Addlekirk FC * AFC Marina * Ajaman City FC * Christianburg FC * Haffenbridge * Isadora FC * Kings Bay Rovers FC * Lundburg * Cala Amirah FC * Eidenover * Saint Tarina FC * San Alberto FC * Scottsburg FC * Sheringham * South Maria FC * Trissanberg * Valstonberg Rovers * Westania FC * Zall-Am-Frontino * Zaloempoli * Zanobia City FC Previous seasons 313/314 - Promoted: Kasselburn FC, Sampdovia FC, Unionburg FC 312/313 - (1st) Holdanwick FC (2nd) Rossalyne City FC (3rd) Donaldein Athletic FC Current Division 6 Clubs * Alexandra United FC * Amersham Town * Ardenland * Coldetheron FC * Cypriatana FC * Donaldholm * Ewell Wanderers * FC Castentica * Fenchurch United * Gobey Heights FC * Holdenstadt * Karatay City FC * Lewisburg Town FC * Linden City * Litortorino * Monte Fortunana FC * Monz FC * Port Lindsay FC * Port Mustafa FC * Rothheim * Rothingburg * Rydendorf * Saint Ducreux FC * Saint Edgar Current Division 7 Clubs * AFC Winterbrook * Bamberg Rovers FC * FC Helvannica * FC Zardaqaman * Inter Zardaqaman FC * Kentucky FC * North Cypriatana FC * Olympic Charlemont FC * Sporting Rishona FC * FC Quinzanna * FC Sardiano * South Francisco Royals FC * Francisco Athletic FC * Eisenburg FC * Edbourne Vale FC Current Division 8 Clubs Current Division 9 Clubs Current Division 10 Clubs The Football League Pyramid Domestic Competitions *King's Cup - Knockout competition consisting of every professional and amateur club in the country. *Queen's Cup - Knockout competition consisting of teams from Division 2 to Division 5. *Prince's Cup - Knockout competition consisting of teams from Division 6 to Division 10. *Royal Cup - Competition consisting of every professional club starting in a group stage and ending in a knockout phase. Category:Sports Category:Football Category:St. Samuel